Mews come to Fruits Basket
by Free.Spirit140
Summary: When Ichigo is sent to wherever Fruits Basket is but Kishu and Ryô sends the other mews after her saying "Maybe it's time you had a holiday" there's no telling what will happen when they meet the Fruits Basket gang! first ever fanfic so please go easy! Don't quite know where I'm going to go with this so rated T just in case!


My very first fanfic so please go easy on me! Always wanted to make this! reviews will be great please! Though I did watch TMM as well I was into MMP for a while so I got very confused about characteristics when writing this so if Ichigo is a bit out of character please leave a comment telling me where I went wrong and how to correct it I will do my absolute best to correct it in the next chapter! OK on we go!

**I do not own Fruits Basket or Tokyo Mew Mew!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo Momomiya slowly sat up, rubbing her head and groaning. Her body hurt all over, an almost unbearable pain that shot through her bones like lightning. She moaned more as she ran the events of the battle with Kishu through her head. Images of an angry Chimera Anima attacking her at her house and her parents fleeing for safety insisting she come as well shot through her mind causing her eyes to go small. Her parents! What happened to them? She looked around desperately noticing for the first time that she was no longer at her house in Tokyo but a heavily wooded area. She gritted her teeth fear spiking in her mind as she desperately tried to recognise where she was but she had no memory of this place. Her head only spun with thoughts of what could have happened to her parents! She could hardly remember the fight with the Chimera Anima, to her it was just a blur of attacks form both her and the beast. The only bit she remembered for sure was Kishu's high pitched laugh as he said "So long kitty!" just the memory of that voice cause Ichigo to shudder. She very slowly raised herself off the floor onto her feet. She winced slightly the muscle pain but insisted to herself that it would ease up as she walked. She looked around again pricking her ears for any sound, taking full advantage of her mew senses. There really wasn't much movement in her hearing rage just the soft rustle of the leaves on the trees. She had hoped to hear voices but only the sounds of nature reached her ears and though this made her rather annoyed she picked a direction and headed off. The horrid feeling in her gut of both the fear for her parent's safety and for the rain she knew was coming! Oh she really hoped that it would only start raining once she found her way home.<p>

* * *

><p>After twenty minutes of walking Ichigo felt as if her life was being turned upside down! The rain had started ten minutes ago and it was not helping her in any way. It caused her to slow her pace due to fear of slipping on the wet grass and the extra weight of her wet clothes. She wanted to go home to her parents! She wanted to sit in a warm bath and let the pain that still clung to every bone in her body just vanish! Yet here she was wondering aimlessly hoping to find someone! Then something hit her. She pulled her phone from her bag ignoring Masha's squeaks of "wet, wet!" and dialling a number into her phone. To her relief it was answered "Hey Ryô?" she asked. She was more than relieved when he answered! She was overjoyed! He assured her that her parents were OK and that he was tracking her power pendant as they spoke! He added in the fact that he would send the other mews to get her and that they would be bringing her clothes. When she asked why, she was answered with "Maybe it's time you had a holiday." Then he hung up! Ichigo resisted the urge to throw her phone at a tree! 'Maybe it's time you had a holiday' what was that meant to mean? This was in no way a holiday! Holidays were meant to be warm and sunny but this! This was rainy hell! She continued to walk for a while longer thinking that if she found a way out of this damn wood it would help her chances of being found. It was only a little further along that she stumbled into a small clearing. It has several planting beds, each with different fruits and vegetables growing in them, and… did her eyes deceive her? "Wow! Strawberries!" she said quietly to herself. She walked over to them forgetting about the rain all together as she bent down to examine the strawberry plants. Who would be growing these out here? They were so out in the open they were at danger of being caught by the weather! She examined them more closely for a minute longer until "Can I help you?"<p>

* * *

><p>OK there we go! Thank you for reading as I said before sorry if Ichigo is out of character please leave a comment if so saying where I want wrong and how to correct it and I will try my best to correct it for the next chapter! Please review and I will try and update whenever I get the chance! Thanks again!<p> 


End file.
